Kingdom Hearts meet who!
by kairi-7717
Summary: The gang gets to go a concert to see their favorite band. Wanna know who they go see? Well you have to read to find out XD


**Kingdom hearts meets who!**

It was another quiet day on Destiny Island. Everyone was relaxing on the beach, enjoying the sun while everyone waited for the Kingdom Hearts 3 to get finished. Kairi and Sora were sitting under a beach umbrella; Riku and Xion were playing volleyball against Roxas and Namine, while Ven, Aqua and Vanitus were tanning on some beach towels in the sand.

"Hey Sora, wanna hit the radio to play some music?" Kairi leaned in laying her head on his shoulder.

Sora smiled sweetly at her, enjoying the moment "Sure." He leaned over trying to reach the radio that was slightly out of reach making Kairi fall over in the sand. He looked over at her sheepishly, giving her his famous goofy grin. "Heh sorry." He pushed the power button and the radio came to life.

_She's no you…oh no._

_I'm satisfied with the one I got._

_Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed._

"Sora turn the channel!" Roxas yelled turning toward him during the game. He ended up with a ball in his face, making him fall to the ground. "Ouch, that hurt." He said holding his throbbing face.

"Serves you right for not paying attention." Riku hollered back at him. "Though I know what you mean. Sora hurry up and change the channel."

Namine was now over by Roxas checking to make sure he was alright. "Even though I sound like him does not mean I like listening to him." Roxas replied a little more stable then when he was first hit.

"Ok fine I'll switch the station." Sora was kinda depressed; he liked listening to Jessie McCartney.

_We can make it true, _

_Hontou no yume wa itsumo soba ni aru,_

_Hateshinaku hirio sekai,_

_Hitotsu dake kagayaita my dream, my drem._

"Now that's more like it." Roxas said with a grin. "I love this band!"

"Same here" Riku and Xion said in unison.

"They are, by far, the hottest and best band ever!" Kairi chimed in.

Vanitus, who was new to the band, thought everyone was crazy. "Can you even understand what they are saying?"

They all looked at each other saying "No."

"Hey were only the dubbed versions of Kingdom Hearts. We don't understand Japanese. The director was the one that gave us the translated scripts." Sora gave him a look saying DUH!

"Then why do you like them?" Vanitus continued to protest, not wanting to listen to the foreign lyrics he can't understand.

"GUYS, GUYS! You will not believe what I have!" Axel came running over like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"What's that?" asked Namine still tending to Roxas.

"I have tickets to go see Arashi in concert!" Axel whipped out the tickets, waving them back and forth in the air.

Namine leaped up into the air, running over to Axel, leaving Roxas in the sand. "No way. Are you serious?"

"Oh ya. I have one for everybody!" Axel gave a satisfying grin of accomplishment.

At hearing this announcement, everyone ran up to him giddy and excited, ripping the tickets out of his hands, all but 3. Axel turned to the 3 still tanning in the sun, foreign to the band. "What? Aren't you guys excited? Its ARASHI for goodness sake! A-R-A-S-H-I, got it memorized?" He was tapping the side of his head.

"Honestly Axel, I have no idea who you're talking about." Aqua told him sincerely.

"Same here." Ven then turned to Aqua. "But if it means a free date night with Aqua, then I say let's do go."

Aqua glared at Ven, turning away from him. "Cheap skate." She mumbled under her breath.

"Axel, these are great! How did you get them?" Sora basically drooled over the ticket.

"Well I was getting some sea salt ice cream when I saw Matsumoto there! He totally freaked when he saw me!" Axel flipped his hair. "Apparently I'm his favorite character."

The boys jaw dropped, while the girls screeched.

"Were going to a concert!" Xion yelled holding Riku's arm, jumping up and down.

Axel looked at the 3 still lying in the sand. "So you guys coming?"

Vanitus shrugged. "Whatever, fine."

Aqua, already forgiving Ven, held his arm pleading with her eyes. Can we Ven-Ven?"

Ven blushed red at being called by his nickname that Aqua only uses when she wants something and it always worked. Who could say no to those eyes? "Ya, we can go. Sound like fun."

Everyone cheered excited about the concert that night. They all rushed home so they could get ready, leaving all their stuff on the beach and Vanitus. "Are they really that great of a band? Probably not." Vanitus was about to stand up when he was hit in the head** (by me *smirks*)** by an invisible bat. "Ok, ok. Maybe there not that bad."

0-00-0-0—00-000-0

Everyone waited in the crowd for Arashi to some out and sing. They had to push there way to the front it was so crowded with fan girls and guys. The mob of boys and girls were going nuts, not paying any attention to the gang. There were girls with banner, shirts, I love Arashi posters. Vanitus was covering his ears annoyed from all the screaming girls. Aqua and Ven were looking around and at the stuff on stage. They were curious of who these singers really are. They looked at the rest of their group and they were jumping up and down, blending in with the rest of the crazy mob. Suddenly the lights went out, making people scream louder than they already were. A spot light shown on a person holding a mic in the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen were sorry for the delay, but there was a change in the program. Due to seeing a fan of Matsumoto, they decided to do something different. So without further ado, we give you ARAHI!"

The light went out again, making everything black, earning screams to erupt once more. A light showed on…Axel?

"Wait…why is Axel on stage? Roxas looked around pouting that Axel was on stage and not him.

"I'm not onstage; I'm right here knuckle head." Axel obviously confused by his look alike onstage.

Then suddenly Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Demyx walked onstage, next to the look alike Axel.

Ven and Aqua tilted their head in confusion. "Why are you guys onstage?"

The only problem was that no one could hear them due to the roars of the crowd around them. They cheered more once Axel on stage spoke.

"Hello everyone! Thanks to meeting a certain someone today, we all decided to make this concert a tribute to everyone's favorite game characters." Jun had to stop for a moment for the crowd to once again die down. "We decided to cos-play our favorite characters from Kingdom hearts."

"That explains why they look like us." Riku said in a calm voice.

"Dude were really that famous?" Sora jumped in excitement.

"Satoshi as Roxas, Sho as Riku, Masaki as Demyx, Kazunari as Sora, and yours truly me as Axel!" We hope you enjoy the concert."

"This is awesome!" Kairi screamed.

"We love you Arashi!" Xion joined in.

"AHHHH!" Namine jumped.

-0-0-0-00-0-

After a few songs, Jun walked to the front of the stage.

"If any of you didn't notice, know we have special guests tonight. So right now I would like to call them up on stage. Everyone from Kingdom Hearts game, come up on stage with us!"

Everyone was shocked, their jaws dropped. Vanitus still not amused about the concert just rolled his eyes and walked to the stage. "Well you guys coming."

"YES!" everyone shouted and ran for the stage, almost trampling over Vanitus in the process. Ven and Aqua still behind everyone helped him stand and went on stage.

"We would like to call the girls forward please." Jun motioned once they were all on.

The four girls looked at each other and walked a few steps forward; wondering what was going to happen.

Jun walked up to Namine, Satoshi walked in front of Kairi and Kazunari walked up to Xion. All three of them knelt down on one knee, all repeating the same thing as if it was rehearsed.

"I love you. I'm your biggest fan. Will you marry me?"

The crowd gasped, cried, yelled, and some girls fainted, knowing their chance to marry them was now gone. The boy's jaws latterly hit the ground, hoping they would say no. Ven sighed in relief, seeing how Aqua had no one in front of her and Vanitus rolled his eyes. "I'm out of here. This is just too pathetic." Taking off jumping off the stage.

The girls started to cry and simultaneously all of them said yes. The Arashi members scooped them up in the bridal position, spinning them around in happiness, making the girls giggle.

"Kairi…what about me?" Sora was heartbroken.

"Namine, don't you like me?" Roxas on the verge of tears.

"Xion, didn't our time mean anything to you?" Riku blubbered.

"Hey no offense, but we pick them over you guys, any day." Xion smiled giving Kazunari a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's the preacher? He was right here?" Jun looked around hoping he was close by.

"I'm sorry, I'm right here." He ran onstage by the three couples. "Alright girls, you wanna marry the boy's right?"

"YES!"

"Boys, you wanna marry the girls?"

"YES!"

"Alright, by the power invested in me, you are now husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0

Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas were at the beach once more. Vanitus came strolling up with Aqua and Ven, who were holding hands.

"Man, you guys look pathetic. Glad I didn't have a girl to get stolen by some pretty boy in a band." Vanitus mocked.

"Axel, never, not ever, take us to another concert again." Roxas gave a deathly glare, but then looked back at the sand depressed.

Ven gave Aqua a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad they never came to you. I still have my honey bee."

All three boys glared at Ven. "SHUT UP VEN!"

**Well hope you liked that. Arashi is my all-time fav! Even though I have no idea what they are singing I still love them! Jun is my all-time fav so girls, back off he is mine. Lol jk. I had this idea while I was listening to one of their songs and it just went from there. LOL anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arashi at all but they sure are HOT Well Jun anyway!**

**So RXR and tell me what you think. XD**


End file.
